Projeto Sectumsempra de Amor Não Dói
by Mira-chan Tsukino
Summary: Drables e ficlets escritas para o projeto da seção H/D do Fórum Três Vassouras.
1. Chapter 1

Projeto Sectumsempra de Amor Não Dói

**Projeto Sectumsempra de Amor Não Dói**

Dotado de um nome com enorme carga poética, esse projeto foi criado pelo pessoal da seção Harry e Draco do Fórum Três Vassouras e tem o importantíssimo objetivo de espalhar a mensagem do pinhão através do mundo.

Notamos uma queda de produção na área pinhônica das fanfics slash de Harry Potter e imaginamos que isso possa ter vários motivos: o fim da série, a decepção com o Draco do sétimo livro ou até mesmo o traumático epílogo que J.K. parece ter escrito após ter fumado alguns algodões-doces. O Projeto Sectumsempra de Amor não Dói tem por intuito balançar a poeira da vertente H/D, incitar os iniciados a voltarem a ler o shipper e catequizar tantas pessoas quanto possível com a doutrina do pinhão.

O projeto consiste na escrita de ficlets ou drabbles baseadas em tables que estão disponíveis na seção H/D do fórum, e aqui serão postadas as minhas criações.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Olá, pessoas...

Estou debutando no mundo das fics. E é um imenso prazer participar deste projeto. Espero que curtam as minhas criações e que deixem reviews, ok?

Até.


	2. Chapter 2

**Título – Empatia**

**Autora – **Mira-chan Tsukino

**Beta – **N. Shibboleth

**Casal – **Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy

**Gênero – **Angst

**Classificação – **K+

**Disclaimer – **Os personagens da série Harry Potter infelizmente pertencem a J. K. Rowling, todos os direitos reservados são exclusivamente dela. Fic sem fins lucrativos, até por que se eu dependesse disso pra sobreviver estaria em maus lençóis.

_Tema 16. Draco admitindo que precisa do Harry (como um requisito para plenitude)_

**Empatia**

_Mira-chan_

Todo mundo sabia que Ronald Weasley nunca caiu de amores por Draco Malfoy.

Era um milagre que eles tivessem convivido por tanto tempo e ainda permacessem com todos os ossos em seus devidos lugares.

A animosidade entre eles sempre esteve presente, mesmo quando Harry apresentou Malfoy como namorado - não que o flagra que Ron deu no casal numa situação pra lá de constrangedora fosse uma apresentação formal. Na verdade, Ron preferia deixar que a lembrança jazesse nos lugares mais profundos de seu subconsciente.

Ron e Hermione, melhores amigos do menino-que-sobreviveu, foram obrigados a desenvolver um alto senso de tolerância a Malfoy, tarefa que se mostrou bastante espinhosa. Mas, o ruivo não abriria mão da amizade de Harry, assim como este não parecia disposto a largar o sonserino. Resultado? Ron teve que engolir muitos sapos e receber muitos beliscões de sua namorada, que tentava a todo custo controlá-lo.

Com o tempo Ron aprendeu que dependia muito dele manter o clima respirável entre os quatro, até por que Malfoy sempre seria Malfoy e nunca deixaria de ser sarcástico, odioso e convencido. Era simplesmente insuportável ouvir Malfoy chamá-lo de Weasel, com aquela sua voz arrastada, mesmo depois de anos. Quando isso acontecia, Ron contava até três, respirava fundo e seguia em frente, enquanto Draco insistia em comentar os fantásticos tons de vermelho que suas orelhas conseguiam atingir.

Alguns anos de convivência fizeram com que aquilo que o ruivo sentia por Malfoy evoluísse para tolerância e depois para resignação. Isso mesmo, por que o tempo também mostrou a ele que as suas convicções de que tudo aquilo era um plano diabólico de Draco para estrangular, esfolar e trair Harry a qualquer momento não tinham qualquer chance de acontecer. Ron precisava admitir que aquele relacionamento não terminaria de uma hora para outra. Mesmo que ele não entendesse como aquilo se mantinha.

Até hoje.

Ronald Weasley entendeu de uma forma muito brusca que, no que dependesse de Harry e Malfoy, estes nunca romperiam aquela união. Depois de tanto tempo, Ron conseguiu enxergar que a razão deles estarem juntos era nada mais, nada menos que amor.

Foi preciso que Ron visse Malfoy aos pedaços, completamente abalado pela morte de Harry para que ele percebesse isso.

Seu amigo partira deste mundo. Mais uma vítima dos partidários de Voldemort remanescentes da guerra. E era tão irônico e tão injusto que justamente Harry, depois de tanto lutar pelo lado da luz, não tivesse o direito de viver seus merecidos anos de paz ao lado da pessoa que ele tanto amava.

Todo bruxo bem informado sabia que Ronald Weasley nunca caiu de amores por Draco Malfoy.

Até hoje.

Porque ele sentiu pena de Malfoy. Vê-lo tentando manter sua pose altiva, mesmo estando destruído por dentro, com as mãos pálidas e os nós dos seus dedos esbranquiçados pela força que fazia ao segurar as bordas do caixão de Harry, era de partir o coração de qualquer um.

E Ron ouviu Malfoy dizer que queria Harry ali, que todas as vezes que ele dissera que não o queria por perto era mentira, que ele só quisera irritá-lo, que ele não devia acreditar...

Ron nunca imaginou que Malfoy sentiria tanto a morte de Harry e também admitiu que, no final das contas, ele e Hermione não eram os únicos a matar e morrer por seu amigo.

Draco Malfoy amava Harry Potter, e ouvi-lo confessar que precisava de Harry, que somente ele o fazia pleno e que ele era único que o fazia feliz foi um golpe doloroso no coração de Ron. Porque ele entendia, pelo menos numa outra perspectiva, o que Malfoy estava sentindo. Ele sabia o quanto Harry faria falta e que ninguém o substituiria.

Foi nesse momento que, sem surpresa alguma, que Ronald Weasley percebeu que a resignação que sentia em relação a toda essa situação dera lugar a outra coisa.

Empatia.

E com passos firmes e decididos ele tocou o ombro do loiro, numa tentativa muda de dizer "eu compreendo".

**FIM**

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

**Nota da Autora: **É isso pessoas. Agora espero vossos pronunciamentos. E quem quiser saber a continuação dessa história, a Shibboleth escreveu e vocês podem encontrar aqui ó:

www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net(barra)s(barra)4208451(barra)4(barra)Projeto(underline)Sectumsempra(underline)de(underline)Amor(underline)N(underline)o(underline)D(underline)i

P.S.: Não se esqueçam de fazer a substituição do que estiver nos parênteses.

Até a próxima.


End file.
